1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a weaving technique of sun control textile, and more particularly to an excellent sun control textile with high transmittance to visible light and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the speeding of globalization of economics, textile industries have faced strong competition and transition pressure. Therefore, it is necessary for the manufacturers to continuously enhance and integrate the conventional textile techniques and develop new products with added value so as to promote the competitive ability on the market. In the recent years, peoples not only require beautiful appearance of the textile products, but also demand various comfortable and protection functions in accordance with different environmental requirements. In view of such trend, multifunctional textiles have become the hottest products newly developed by the textile manufacturers.
In the conventional technique, in order to make the textiles have infrared-resisting ability and ultraviolet-resisting ability, the most often seen manner adopted by the manufacturers is to add various light blocking additives into the polymers. Then the polymers are manufactured into fibers. The fibers are then utilized to manufacture the textiles. Alternatively, the fibers with light blocking effect and light reflection film are combined and woven into the textile to achieve the sun control effect. However, in the case that the additives are added into the polymers, due to agglomeration, the distribution of the additives will be poor to affect the infrared resistance and ultraviolet resistance effects. Moreover, it is unsuitable to add different additives into the polymers together. Therefore, the fibers or textiles made by such method can only achieve limited infrared resistance and ultraviolet resistance functions. Furthermore, in the case the above light reflection film is combined with the fibers and woven together with the fibers to form the textile, the light reflection film used in the method is made of a polyester (PET) film the surface of which is coated with a thin layer containing metals such as nickel, silver, aluminum and chrome. Alternatively, a dyed thin layer containing inorganic dye is added to the PET film. Such light reflection film has excellent infrared resistance and ultraviolet resistance effects. However, such light reflection film will also totally block the visible light to greatly deteriorate the light transmittance. Similarly, the textile made of the light reflection film in combination with the fibers also has some shortcomings and is not idealistic.
In order to achieve the sun control and energy-saving effect, the conventional sun control film attachment sheet on the market must be affixed to a piece of glass or a transparent rigid material such as building glass and vehicle window. Due to the structure and material properties of the sun control film, it is impossible to add any figure onto the sun control film. Also, the selection of the color is quite limited. Moreover, once the sun control film is attached to the glass, the sun control film cannot be freely removed. Under such circumstance, in the condition that it is unnecessary to block the light, (such as in the winter with a colder weather requiring sunlight), the sun control film will contrarily block the sunlight to cause inconvenience in use.